The New Hermione
by when-worlds-collide
Summary: After bieng named head girl, Hermione begins to fall for Draco's seductive charm. But wil the two head students be able to get over their seething hatred for one another to fall in love?
1. The new Hermione

Hermione woke with a start. She stared at the lavender walls of her room and groaned. She had had the most... well she wouldn't call it pleasant, perhaps peculiar, but no never pleasant.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Hermione," she thought, "that would never happen."  
  
And with that she forgot the dream entirely. It was the day before she left to go to the burrow, as it had now become a tradition. She thought of how much fun it would be to return to that hustle and bustle that never seemed to end there. Suddenly she was filled with a deep remorse. This would be the last time she returned to the Borrow for a trip of this nature. As she entered the seventh and final year of Hogwarts she was suddenly feeling depressed.  
  
"No more of that now, you have no time to be sad, you still have to pack." She said out loud, not even realizing she had done so.  
  
Once her bags were filled Hermione loaded the car with her trunks and of course, Crookshanks.  
  
"Are we comfy madam crooky?" Hermione cooed at her favorite feline, and perhaps as her way of replying, the cat gave a loving flick of her tail.  
  
Being eighteen, Hermione had now gotten her driver's license, something that Ron still scoffed at. "Why do you needy a bloody slip to drive a car, you don't need one to fly a broomstick, do you?" he would always say. Usually she just spat a witty comment back at him, some thing along the lines of "Well its lucky they don't, because if they did, you would be grounded for life!" This of coarse would make Ron's ears turn bright red because of all the trouble he had gotten into last year; he had been grounded the entire summer, and had not been allowed to go to Hogsmeade with the rest of his friends.  
  
The second that Hermione arrived Harry and Ron swooped in on her. All they could do was gawk. This is what Hermione expected. Finally Harry found his words.  
  
Wow, 'Mione, you look different..."  
  
And she did. Hermione decided that since it was her last year at Hogwarts she was going to change her style a little bit. She had died her hair black with streaks of red and gold, the colors of Gryffindor. Her clothes had become tighter... and well, just plain different, revealing more skin than was typical of the Hermione Granger that the two boys had known. Finally Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for lets go inside! I have not seen Ginny in a long time and I just know she'll be shocked when she sees me!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Under his breath Ron mumbled, "she most certainly will be..."  
  
The next morning the letters from Hogwarts arrived. It was no surprise that included with Hermione's letter was a shiny Head Girl badge.  
  
"Hey I was named head girl!" she declared.  
  
Everyone else just went "Big surprise there 'Mione!" " What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh come off it. You and I... and everyone else knows that you are the smartest witch here. You have been since day one of year one." Harry stated before saying "I wonder who head boy is..."  
  
Hermione wondered too, but was too busy reading her letter to care when suddenly Ginny squealed "Oooooh, look we need dress robes, that means a ball! Hermione, you know what this means!" the two girls looked at each other before exclaiming, "Shopping spree!" and at that they burst into hysterics.  
  
The guys just rolled their eyes before throwing floo powder in the fire and shouting "Olivanders" They always stopped in on Mr. Olivander these days, as the man was becoming older and older, and since he had saved their lives in the wars. The girls soon followed, and after a brief chat with the kindly old man, they were on their way.  
  
After picking up all the other important supplies, books, potions ingredients and the like, Hermione and Ginny went off to go look at dress robes. Hermione found a sultry red one that made it just to her knees, with a sheer slip that fell to the floor, with slits up to where the rest of her dress ended. Ginny chose a more modest one that didn't show nearly as much skin, and was a soft blue, because she knew that Harry liked her in that color. An hour later they met back up with the boys, who seemed extremely annoyed with having wait so long. They got home and packed their stuff. They knew they would have to wake up early the next day to catch the train.  
  
Early next morning they threw all their trunks in the magically enlarged car and made their way to the platform 9 3/4. Hermione saw her friends to their own compartment before making her way to the Head Boy/Girl's compartment. Their was no one there, so she took a seat to wait for the head boy to arrive. She decided to read ahead and began to pull out a book when the compartment door slid open. Hermione stifled a gasp, because standing in the doorway was none other than that ferret boy, Draco Malfoy. 


	2. The Head Boy

Last chapter: Early next morning they threw all their trunks in the magically enlarged car and made their way to the platform 9 3/4. Hermione saw her friends to their own compartment before making her way to the Head Boy/Girl's compartment. There was no one there, so she took a seat to wait for the head boy to arrive. She decided to read ahead and began to pull out a book when the compartment door slid open. Hermione stifled a gasp, because standing in the doorway was none other than that ferret boy, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione could tell that Draco could not recognize her, so she decided to have some fun. Draco looked at this girl staring at him, "wow, she is really...hot," he thought. He walked over to this stranger and said, in a real smooth voice, "Hey I'm Draco, and you are?" the girl simply giggled and said, in a flirty manner, "Well, then I guess I'm Hermione." This made Malfoy nearly fall to the ground.  
  
This could not be Hermione; she was a squirrel, a filthy mud-blood, not some sexy girl mocking his pick-up line. "GRANGER?!?" He practically yelled. Hermione only smiled. "Oh, if only Ron and Harry could have seen his face!" she thought. By this time, Draco had regained his composure enough to spit out coldly, "Well I should have known it was you, Granger. Dumbledore must have felt sorry for you, what you being a mud-blood and all."  
  
This last comment really ticked off Hermione, and before Draco knew what had happened she slapped, a little too hard perhaps as he was knocked to the ground. Hermione didn't care, for all she cared the filthy git deserved it. And with that she stormed out of the compartment.  
  
For a while after Hermione had left, Draco remained there, seated on the ground, and thought. Had that really been Granger? The girl he had loathed for six whole years had changed. Her normally frizzy blonde hair was straight, and it wasn't even blonde, it was black. And her clothes were a bit more inviting too. Last time he had checked, Gra—Hermione had no cleavage. Now she was, well, sexy. "What are you thinking Malfoy? This is Granger you are talking about!" he thought, and pushed the thought of his mind, for the time. Just then McGonagall walked in.  
  
"Where's Granger, Malfoy?" she demanded.  
  
"She is not here Professor, but I can go find her."  
  
"Yes, please do, I have to tell you bout the rules of being head students."  
  
So Draco left to go find... not the old Hermione, but the new one. He decided that his best bet would be that she had gone to visit Potty and Weasel. Which was exactly where she was.  
  
Hermione was furious, that boy! He'd never changed would he? She needed to calm down, plus she wanted to see her old friends. When she entered the compartment she was greeted by Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Neville, Lavender, and a large pile of candies. Chocolate frogs, Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans, Fizzing Whisbees, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Pumpkin Pasties, and Levitating Sherbert Balls, and their wrappers were scattered about. Great peels of laughter had just started when she entered, and it continued until Ron noticed the head girl standing there.  
  
"Hermione! So glad you could join us! We were just talking about you. We were discussing how funny it would be if that ferret boy, Malfoy were Head boy!" At that everyone burst out laughing. All Hermione could do was glower. Ron stopped laughing.  
  
"He's not the Head Boy, right Hermione? Hermione?"  
  
Slowly the laughter died down and everyone was staring at the very disheveled girl. No one knew what to say. Hermione hated Malfoy most of all, after all he had been calling her a mud-blood for six years. She had every right to hate him. Hermione regained composure enough to say "Yes Ron, He's Head boy."  
  
"Did somebody call?" Came a slow drawl from the door.  
  
Everyone turned to see Malfoy, a smug look on his face, and a shiny Head Boy pin on his shirt.  
  
"Did you miss me Potty? I knew you guys would be talking about me, Potty would be talking about my good looks, and well the Weasels would be talking about my money." That's when Ron lost it. He would have hit Draco if it had not been for the large pile of candies in his way. Hermione was able to spit out "What...do... you want... Malfoy?"  
  
"Not me Granger, McGonagall. She needs us. And as much as I would love to talk to the needy, I just don't have the time. Are you coming Granger?" Hermione gave her friends a sad look and followed Draco out of the compartment.  
  
Once they were out of the compartment Hermione turned to Draco. "Mal—Draco, I have a proposition to make. Since we are going to be seeing a lot of each other this year, what do you say we try and be civil?"  
  
Draco wasn't sure what he was hearing. Did she call him Draco, and did she want to be civil to him? How did he know she was being serious? He had to test her.  
  
"Okay Granger. I'll be civil if you kiss me."  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed my story:  
  
cloudyhead6: here's your new chapter! Kuwabaralover: I'm glad you like it, keep on giving me input... this is my first fanfic! Sahariah: Well if you enjoy it tell your friends! LOL daniel-radcliffes-girl: well I hope I hope its good for you too. Nudge nudge, wink,wink! 


	3. The Kiss

Last Chapter: "Mal—Draco, I have a proposition to make. Since we are going to be seeing a lot of each other this year, what do you say we try and be civil?" Draco wasn't sure what he was hearing. Did she call him Draco, and did she want to be civil to him? How did he know she was being serious? He had to test her. "Okay Granger. I'll be civil if you kiss me."  
  
Hermione did a double take. This time she was the one wondering if she had heard correctly. Did Malfoy ask me to kiss him? She wondered. She knew she would have a terrible year if she didn't, and after all it was just a kiss, it would be over in a second.  
  
"All right Malfoy, a quick kiss." She leaned in close and kissed him. It was an innocent kiss, but it lingered. For some reason Hermione couldn't bring herself to break the kiss, so she let it linger a little longer, then ended it.  
  
"See, that little kiss was worth the civility, wasn't it Granger?" Malfoy said. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he hadn't wanted the kiss to end. This scared him, could he actually like Granger?  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was thinking the same thing. She had not wanted the kiss to end. That scared her, could she be falling for Malfoy? Before they had time to think about it any longer they were in their own compartment.  
  
"Ah, there you two are. I was beginning to worry."  
  
"oh, sorry Professor, but I had trouble finding Granger."  
  
"Fine Malfoy, no need to make excuses. Now, to business. Since you two have been chosen to be head students, you will have quite a few more responsibilities than the Prefects. As you know there will be a ball this year. Well actually two, one at Halloween, and one at Christmas. Hermione, you are in charge of organizing the Halloween ball, and Draco, you are in charge of the Christmas ball..."  
  
The transfiguration teacher kept talking, however neither student was listening. They were still thinking of the kiss. Hermione was wondering what would happen when Ron and Harry found out. Draco was wondering what would happen if anyone in Slytherin found out. No doubt he would be dubbed ' soft serve' or something. While they were thinking they caught each other's eyes. Hermione had never really looked at Draco's eyes. They were a soft grey-blue, and big. She tried to remember if she had ever looked at his eyes like this before, but of coarse she knew she hadn't. In fact the only time she and Draco had ever been close was when they fought in the wars.  
  
Flashback  
  
There was a blinding flash and Draco was down. Now it was just Voldemort and Hermione. He had already knocked Harry and Draco unconscious, and his malicious red eyes were now fixed on the girl.  
  
"You would be wise to give up now girl. Save yourself, don't be a fool."  
  
"You don't think I would fall for that, did you?"  
  
"Of course I didn't"  
  
And in one swift movement both flicked their wands and hexed each other. Hermione fared much better. She had been able to dodge Voldemort's curse, while Voldemort lay in a full body bind. Hermione ran over to Harry and Draco unsure whom to tend to first. Suddenly, Harry slowly began to open his eyes. He let out a little groan and clutched his forehead. His scar had literally turned a bright red, which pulsated gently. He had to be in pain, but at least he was alright. She had to get them to Madam Pomfry. Grabbing hold of both of them, she focused all her energy on the hospital wing, and with a small pop, they arrived. Both were immediately rushed to beds and tended to by the kind, and currently overworked, witch.  
  
"Hermione?" came a small, groan-like sound from Harry.  
  
"Harry, it will be alright, we're in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfry is taking care of you. Right now I have to go take care of Malfoy."  
  
"You would help that slimeball?"  
  
"Harry, that slimeball saved your life, so yes I will be helping him."  
  
And with that she left. When she reached Draco, she could tell he was in pain. He was still unconscious, but his face was contorted. She brushed his hair back, he obviously didn't have time to slick it back like he usually did, and placed a cool cloth on his forehead. His body relaxed. She checked for a pulse. One...two...three, good it was till there. Slowly Draco came to. He grabbed Hermione's hand and said, "Please, don't leave me." He was clearly disoriented and scared, she thought. She tried to be soothing, "I am just going to get Madam Pomfry." Draco nodded his head and released her. That was the last time she had ever been close to him.  
  
"and although there are two seprate rooms in the dormitory, I'm afraid you two will have to share a bathroom..." Both Draco and Hermione snapped out of their thoughts and screamed "WHAT?!?" 


	4. There At Last

Last Chapter: "and although there are two separate rooms in the dormitory, I'm afraid you two will have to share a bathroom..." Both Draco and Hermione snapped out of their thoughts and screamed "WHAT?!?"  
  
"Oh no, no, no, no, no! Share a room, fine. I can deal, but there is no way I am sharing a bathroom with you!" Hermione said the second McGonagall had left.  
  
"Why are you so upset. I'll have to have the bathroom cleaned before I can use it each time!"  
  
"And why would that be, Mal—Draco?"  
  
"You don't really expect me to bath in mud-blood, do you?"  
  
"Curb your attitude, you foul, loathsome, mangy beast. Don't make me hex you!!"  
  
"Now, now Granger. What ever happened to being civil?"  
  
"Go to hell, Malfoy."  
  
"Tisk, tisk, watch your language, we can't have a foul-mouthed Head Girl can we?"  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy."  
  
"Only because you asked."  
  
Suddenly Draco grabbed Hermione and kissed her. It was a deep passionate kiss, unlike any Hermione had ever experienced. As Draco pulled away, he tensed, waiting for the slap.  
  
'Why did you kiss her you fool?' He thought. This was so unlike him. Yesterday he wouldn't have been caught dead near a mud-blood, and today, well he didn't even want to think about it.  
  
Hermione was shocked. She didn't even think of slapping him, she was so shocked. The part that scared her most was that she had actually enjoyed it. After all, she thought, Malfoy is a good-looking individual...  
  
That was when the train stopped.  
  
"you just do your job, and stay away from me Malfoy."  
  
It would be my pleasure."  
  
"And Malfoy, not a word of this to anyone."  
  
"Do you think I'm mad Granger?"  
  
"You never can tell, can you Malfoy"  
  
"oh! Be still my heart, a compliment."  
  
"Yep, you most definitely are bloody mad."  
  
And with that she exited the train.  
  
"Hermione! There you are! Wanna ride in a carriage with me and Harry?"  
  
"Sorry Ron, but I have to wait for the last carriage to arrive, It is for the Head Students."  
  
"Hey, Draco isn't giving you any trouble is he? 'Cause if he is, you just let me know and I'll hex him for ya." Ron said, tapping his wand gently against the palm of his hand.  
  
"I'll be fine Ron, now go!"  
  
Ron slowly got in his carriage, and was off. Finally Hermione and Draco got into their carriage, and the second they did the carriage was off.  
  
It didn't seem very long before the feast was over and they were wisked away to their dormitory. They were told the password (Droobles Best Blowing Gum), and then were left to themselves.  
  
Hermione new it was getting late so she changed into her nightgown, a little black lacy thing, and grabbed a book and went down to the commonroom to read. Little did she know that Draco was down there doing the exact same thing. After all, he wasn't head boy for nothing. However, unlike Hermione, he was wearing a pair of emrald green boxers and a white wife beater.  
  
The only thing that crossed their minds was, "wow, he/she looks great!" Both turned bright red and said, "I'll go to my room. No its okay, you stay, maybe we should just go to bed."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"night"  
  
And with that they both fled to their rooms, turned out the light and went to bed. 


	5. end of this story that i have dubbed cra...

This is just a letter letting everyone know that I am discontinuing my story. Sorry if this disheartens you... but I will be writing an original story that I eventually hope to get published...but that will be a long while away. Until then I intend to write a RHPS/Harry Potter crossover which I will start working on on Saturday...I'm still in school, I get out Friday... I'm typing this in class right now. So I got to go, but just look for me on ff.net 


End file.
